Navi, the Heroine of Time
by Evillittlegurlie
Summary: One day after MM and after Link finally finds Navi, Link & Navi are arguing. A new Great Fairy comes and changes things so each one will see the other one's side of things. R&R!
1. The Switch

Okay, this was inspired after watching my little sister play Ocarina of Time. I was suddenly thinking, _Hey... what would happen if Navi was a human?_ Then that led to thinking what it'd be like if Link was a fairy. That's how this was made.

Disclaimer: I do not own Link, Navi, Hyrule, or any of the Zelda characters, but I do own the Great Fairy of Disorder. R&R!

One day, years after Link had gone away from Clock Town and years after Link had finally found Navi, they once again found themselves bickering on what to do. They were almost yelling as they argued. Link was now seventeen again.

Soon, they _were_ yelling and they were yelling so loud near the entrance of a Great Fairy's Fountain that the Great Fairy who lived there, different than the ones that they had encountered before, came out, a cross look on her face. This new Great Fairy had bright green hair and eyes the same color as her hair. She frowned. She, unlike the other Great Fairies, wore a yellow dress and her hair was ear-length, in no ponytails whatsoever. She looked very young, like around twenty.

"Stop bickering! It's giving me a headache!" The Great Fairy moaned. She rubbed her temples. She, yet again unlike the other Great Fairies, wasn't very sweet.

"Are... Are you a Great Fairy?" Navi asked.

"No, I'm Bongo Bongo," the Great Fairy said sarcastically. "Of course I'm a Great Fairy! Can't you tell what one is when you see one?"

"Well, you don't look like the Great Fairies that we've seen. What are you the Great Fairy of?" Link replied.

"What?" she said crossly.

"Y'know, like there was the Great Fairy of Magic and the Great Fairy of Wisdom...like that," Link told her.

"Oh. I'm the Great Fairy of Disorder," she told the pair. (A/N: I'm calling her Disorder from now on.)

Link began to take out his sword (A/N: It's not the Master Sword; remember in Ocarina of Time he put it back in the pedestal thingy.) and shield because her name contained the word "disorder". That usually means chaos.

"Don't worry, Link. I'm not evil, but I am annoyed at the moment," Disorder said.

"How'd you know my name?" Link demanded.

"From the other Great Fairies, of course," Disorder answered. "And since you were being so annoying, I have a... ahem... a gift for the two of you to share."

"A gift that involves me! Cool," Navi said.

"Yes," Disorder said. She summoned some of her power and hit the two of them with it. It knocked them unconscious, but that's what all her spells did. She never did work out the kinks on her spells.

Navi moaned as she opened her eyes. What had happened? Her head hurt so much…

Beside her, Link, too, was awakening. His head was in an identical headache as he opened his eyes.

"Link? Are you all right?" Navi asked.

"Yeah. Are you?" Link answered.

"Yup."

Link turned, faced Navi, and screamed.

"What? What's wrong, Link?" Navi said, concerned. She looked at Link and she, too, screamed.

"Link, you tell me first before I tell you."

"Navi… just… just look down."

As Navi looked at herself, she gasped. She was a human!

"You look at yourself!" Navi screeched.

Link looked at himself and noticed he was just a ball of light with eyes. He wiggled a place on what he guessed was his back and he began to fly. He was a fairy!

Navi was a human and Link was fairy? Shouldn't it be the other way around?

Navi and Link couldn't tell where they were, but they could see a small pond, so they went to it and looked at themselves.

Navi had platinum blond hair, green eyes, pointed ears like all Hylians, and she was wearing a light blue tunic, white stockings, and brown gauntlets.

Link was just a ball of floating ball of light green light and he had wings similar to Navi's wings when she had been a fairy, only his wings were dark green.

"What happened to us?" Navi asked.

"I don't know," Link said. They looked around for a second time and realized that the pond had disappeared. They were floating in a deep, vast void.

Suddenly a voice echoed through the void. "You have been switched and are forced to accompany each other on an adventure. You will not be changed back until you complete the adventure," the voice told them. It was Disorder's voice!

"But I don't wanna be a fairy! Fairies are girly!" Link said.

"Hey! Not all fairies are girly! Just the females are girly," Navi exclaimed.

"Have you ever known any _male_ fairies?" Link asked.

"Yeah! Mido's fairy was a male, and so was Samuel's!" Navi told him. (A/N: I made up the name Samuel; the one I mean is the Kokiri that is trying to lift one of the rocks in front of either Mido's house or Saria's, can't remember which…)

"_Will you stop bickering!_" Disorder's voice boomed in the void.

They fell silent at that.

"Now, Link, you will have to help Navi with her adventure. Navi, you will have to go through the adventure and will have to fight enemies." Disorder said.

"That's my job!" Link said.

"Shut up, Link," Disorder said. "Anyway, there is an alternate Hyrule that I have for you. Most of the things that you encountered in your Hyrule are in there, but the bosses and the dungeons will be different."

As she said this, a familiar, yet totally different Hyrule formed in the empty void.

So, how'd you like it? Compliments and pointing out _small_ mistakes are accepted, but flames are rejected & I won't read them.


	2. Navi's Beginning

My borders weren't working in the last chapter... Oh well.

Here are the answers to the reviews I got:

Sakurelle: Thanks for the compliment and the tip! But to explain things I will have author's notes right after what I what I need to explain.

Greki: Thanks! I put it under humor because, well, what's funnier than Navi and Link switching? LOL!

Devil Seifer: The updates may come slowly and most of the times, it'll be worth it!

talimthewindwaker: Thank you very much! I've always loved Navi as a character and I was so angry and sad when she left at the end of the game.

Ri2: Disorder did that for two reasons, which is (1) because they should see each other's side of the arguements sometimes and (2) they wouldn't have been switched otherwise 'cause I wouldn't have thought of a way to switch them.

Okay! On to the story!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Navi frowned, then said, "Link come back here!" Link had begun to wander and, well, you know, it's not smart to let a fairy that guides you wander without you or someone else to protect them. Navi noticed that she looked ten or eleven.

"Fine," Link said. He flew back over to Navi, frowning with his eyes. "Well, let's get started."

Disorder, who is watching over them, said, her voice echoing around them, "You must start at the Zora's Fountain."

"But...our adventure started at the Kokiri Forest!" Link protested.

"That was mainly your adventure. You were raised in the Kokiri Forest, so your first adventure was there. Since this is mainly Navi's adventure, it's different. The human Navi was raised in Zora's Fountain, so that's where this begins," Disorder snapped.

"Okay," Link said finally.

Since the directions were still the same, Navi went into the Zora's Fountain the same way that Link and herself had done in _their_ Hyrule.

As Navi come in, a Zora said, "Navi! Welcome back! Where were you?"

"Um, I was... at Hyrule Castle Town. I was delivering some of our fish," Navi answered.

"Well, I was told to tell you when you came back to go see the Queen," the Zora said. (A/N: Yes, Queen. This is my fanfic and my alternate Hyrule, so I decided to switch the gender of the people in the alternate Hyrule. Well, besides Link and Navi.)

"Okay," Navi said. She went to the Throne Room. "You needed to see me, my Queen?"

"Yes, it appears that my sweet Hakan went missing right after he was feeding Lady Ubaj. Can you please see where he is?" The Queen said. She had a strong voice and was tall and skinny. She was different than the other Zoras, though. (A/N: The name Lady Ubaj isn't very creative, I know, but I can't think of anything else.)

Navi nodded. "I'll go see right now," Navi said.

As Link and Navi left the throne room and went out into the small pond that Lady Ubaj was residing in, Link whispered in Navi's ear, "She looks almost exactly like Ruto, only older and taller."

"That's because she is Ruto, only she's not the Zora Princess. She's the Queen. Her and her father switched in their ages," Disorder's voice told the duo.

"Ah. That explains things," Navi said.

As she tunred the corner, she saw a large, silvery, smooth dolphin-looking creature. "So this is Lady Ubaj, Great Fairy of Disorder?" Navi asked Disorder's voice.

"Please, call me Disorder. And yes, that is Lady Ubaj," Disorder said.

Navi grabbed a fish and waved it in front of Lady Ubaj. "Eat the fishy, Lady Ubaj," Navi said in a sweet voice.

"Hey! How come you never used that voice when you were talking to me?" Link said.

"Because you were never listening to me and all the things I told you were important things!" Navi snapped.

"Stop bickering!" Disorder commanded.

"Eat the fishy," Navi said again to Lady Ubaj, attempting at the voice she had used earlier but it was a little harsher than it had been said.

Lady Ubaj opened her mouth and sucked the duo in.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yay! Cliffangers are my specialty. Well, it's not exactly a cliffhanger when you've played the game, but things are going to be shifted around, like how instead of Zora's Fountain 3rd it's 1st and so on. You'll have to wait for Chap. 3! XD


End file.
